vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Courtney Ford
) | Job= Actress/Producer | Played= Vanessa Monroe | Season= 2}} Courtney Braden Ford is an American actress and producer who plays Vanessa Monroe on . The actress is mainly known for her role on the American television series Dexter. Biography Courtney Ford was born on June 27, 1978 in Orange County, California. As an actress on the rise, Courtney Ford shines equally as bright in both comedic and dramatic roles. Her ability to take on diverse projects has set her career in motion. In 2009 Ford starred in one of television's most critically acclaimed dramas, Dexter, and was named one of the "Top Ten Faces to Watch on Television" by Variety. On season four of the Showtime series Dexter, Ford played Christine Hill, an ambitious and complicated newspaper reporter investigating a string of serial murders by the alleged Trinity Killer.' Her role has her starring opposite Michael C. Hall, John Lithgow, and Desmond Harrington. One of this season's most shocking story lines revolves around her character. Prior to her breakout role on Dexter, Ford showcased her versatility with guest starring performances on hit shows such as Cold Case, Criminal Minds, Monk, Ugly Betty, and How I Met Your Mother. Her episode of How I Met Your Mother received an Emmy Award Nomination. She has also been seen in the highly anticipated Fox series, Human Target, based on the popular DC Comics character which debuted in January 2010. In film, Ford starred in Fling (2008), John Stewart Muller's sexy, energetic, and provocative take on the classic love story. Other film credits include Alien Raiders for which she received a Best Actress award from ShockerFest for her role as Sterling in the Sci-Fi Thriller, as well as the films Denial, and Outside. A formally trained actress, Ford has received training in The Strasberg Method, The Improv Underground and has studied with Andrew Magarian and Lesly Kahn. Courtney Ford is a native of Los Angeles and currently resides there with her husband, Brandon Routh, where they both passionately support and serve as activists for Service Nation. Filmography *"Legends of Tomorrow" ... Nora Darhk (8 episodes, 2017-2018) * "Supernatural" ... Kelly Kline (5 episodes, 2016-2017) * "The Big Bang Theory" ... Alice (1 episode, 2011) * "CSI: NY" .... Natalie (1 episode, 2011) * "True Blood" .... Portia Bellefleur (4 episodes, 2011) * The Good Doctor (2011) (post-production) .... Stephanie * Sironia (2011) (post-production) .... Amanda * .... Vanessa Monroe * "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service" .... Navy Petty Officer 2nd Class Kaylen Burrows (1 episode, 2010) * "Grey's Anatomy" .... Jill Meyer (1 episode, 2010) * "Human Target" .... Laura (1 episode, 2010) * "Dexter" .... Christine Hill (11 episodes, 2009) * "Cold Case" .... Tory Roberts (1 episode, 2009) * "Criminal Minds" .... Austin (1 episode, 2008) * "How I Met Your Mother" .... Vicky (1 episode, 2008) * Gears of War 2 (2008) (VG) (voice) .... Maria * Fling (2008) .... Sam * Alien Raiders (2008) .... Sterling * "Monk" .... Emily Carter (1 episode, 2008) * "Ugly Betty" .... M.W. (1 episode, 2006) * "Just for Kicks" (1 episode, 2006) * Denial (2006) .... Woman * Outside (2004) .... Devi * "Threat Matrix" .... Staci (1 episode, 2003) * "Moesha" .... Rita (1 episode, 2001) * "Profiler" .... Woman (1 episode, 2000) * BASEketball (1998) (uncredited) .... Scoreboard girl * "South Park" .... Vocals (1 episode, 1998) External links * IMDB fr:Courtney Ford Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 2 Cast